1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-purpose socket for transmitting video or audio signal, and more particularly to a dual-purpose socket for use with both HDMI and Displayport plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of video and audio, many kinds of interfaces have been designed for transmitting digital data of which High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Displayport interfaces are commonly used.
The outer shapes of the plug and connector of the two interfaces are different and have different numbers and position of the pins. For example, HDMI has two surfaces and 19 pins, with 10 pins mounted on one surface and 9 pins mounted on the other surface. Displayport has two surfaces and 20 pins, with 10 pins mounted on each surface. Therefore, the two interfaces are not interchangeable. Consumers, who buy products with incorrect interfaces or cables must change or replace sockets on their computers or use an adapter. Also factories have to produce two different connectors, which is inconvenient for consumers increases production costs and end unit price.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-purpose socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.